


骑士出任务

by thereforyou123



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Harry Hart Lives, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, the original character will not impact their relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereforyou123/pseuds/thereforyou123
Summary: 电影第二集的衍伸，Eggsy和Tilde分手的基础。事情结束后的第一次任务，Eggsy被骗去当卧底，被Harry下药打包带走。





	1. 任务

**Author's Note:**

> 注重感情线，有些dirty talk，后面几章才要深情表白。  
> 有自编角色，但一点也不重要，不影响剧情，请安心食用。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飞机降落之际，年长的Galahad睁开自己仅剩的一只眼睛，对着空气轻声的说：  
> 「I’m here, Eggsy. Don't be afraid.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道为啥ao3一直把我写的英文角色名或者台词翻成英文……  
> 我也改了很多次，但都没用，超级尴尬。  
> 所以如果看到的还是突然变成诡异的标点符号或是被翻成中文的角色名，我就…就……就也没办法……

Eggsy得出一个结论——人的贪婪是永无止尽的。

-

Harry此时正闭着眼小憩，在到达目的地之前尽可能的休息，又或是消耗时间。

Eggsy看着躺在飞机坐椅上的绅士，视线游走在那修长的腿与安宁的脸庞，最后留连在随着平稳呼吸而微微颤动的眼睫毛，心跳不自觉地加速。

别看了。他命令自己，却夹带着一丝不情愿。 Shit，这个男人真像毒品，只是看着还会上瘾。 Eggsy莫名的觉得口干舌燥——他喝了一口Statesman制造的酒，耳边不意外的传来Merlin的声音。

「Galahad Junior，现在是任务时间，放下你的酒。你还记得我们上次喝了几口就醉了吧？」

「Oh？你是说那瓶几乎全被你喝光的酒吗？」Eggsy乖乖放下酒杯，不想打扰在闭目养神的人，小声的笑道：「知道了。」

他起身走进Kingsman专属飞机上的豪华厕所。

西装笔挺的大男孩摘下眼镜，把冷水泼在脸上让自己保持清醒。  
他指着镜子里的人，在心里咬牙：「Hey, Eggsy，专心在任务上好吗？不要再对着Harry产生那些该死的念头。」  
重新戴上眼镜后又是一个新时代好青年。

  
过去他花了很长一段时间才适应「Galahad」这个代号，又花了一段时间（包括平复雀跃的心情）才习惯同时有两个Galahad的事实。  
说实在的，他对这个结果很满意，唯一的遗憾就是Harry不肯接下Arthur的职位，Kingsman现在处于一种空荡荡的局面——虽然任务还是像往常一样，既危险又有挑战性，但总有一天，他们会急切的需要一个统御大局的人，Harry就是Eggsy心中的不二人选。

 

这次的任务和上一个——和闯进Poppy Land比起来要简单的多，没有机械宠物守在门口，也没有操蛋的地雷。  
说到地雷，上一次任务结束时，Merlin和他平滑的光头毫发无伤地出现在机舱门口，Eggsy第一个冲上去给他一个大大的拥抱和一颗厚实的拳头，和Harry的待遇差了十万八千里。

「现在是每个人都要装一遍死吗！」年轻的Galahad不顾礼节的吼了出来。  
Merlin莫名其妙的被揍了一拳，倒也不生气，Eggsy的表达能力可能不够完整，但至少关心有传达给他。  
「那罐冰冻的喷雾其实还有剩，但不多。我那时候不想让你们冒险，才说没了。」Merlin说，「后来我找了颗石头代替我被炸。」

那个时候Harry看见Eggsy抓狂，没有在第一时间阻止，因为好友归来的喜悦和对Eggsy的心疼两面夹击，他说不出那是什么感觉。  
虽然Eggsy从来没有亲口说过，但他可是Harry一手提拔的大男孩，年长干练的Galahad看得出来他的学生恨极了自己的那次「死亡」。  
他知道Eggsy在害怕什么。

飞机降落之际，年长的Galahad睁开自己仅剩的一只眼睛，对着空气轻声的说：  
**「I’m here, Eggsy. Don't be afraid.」**

  
**-**

这次的任务属于卧底任务的基本款，需要有足够的准备和时间，最忌打草惊蛇。

目标人物Sam是某大财阀的继承人，前一阵子刚继承父亲的事业，雇了一堆干练的佣兵驻守自家宅邸，这才吸引了Kingsman的注意。  
根据调查发现，Sam的企业表面上是投资银行，私底下却是以走私为主要商业活动，涉猎各种领域的「商品」，才有如今的家财万贯。而这次聘请佣兵，是为了与地下黑手党的首领谈生意，以防对方耍什么阴招。听说交易金额将会破亿，但没有人知道到底是什么商品。

 

卧底任务顾名思义就是要潜伏在敌人营队中刺探敌方底细。

但是「目标的情人」这个身份实在是……太令人作呕，一想到自己要去接近这个拐卖儿童的变态，Eggsy浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
最让他无法接受的是目标是个男人，虽然他现在处于单身的状态，不需顾虑对象的感受，但作为一个有心上人的绅士，Eggsy感到很反感。  
重点是他从来没有和男人「亲密接触」，为了任务会需要做到哪一步（又或是怎么做）他并不清楚，而且非常不安。

「为什么是我！」Eggsy下飞机前都还在抱怨，「他可是个会贩卖人口的变态！」

「没办法，他就喜欢你这种的。」Harry调整领带的位置，挑眉看向Eggsy，「谁会喜欢我这个瞎了一只眼的老男人？」

大男孩呼吸一滞。  
Fuck，就是我喜欢你这个超有魅力的老男人。

「Alright，你等着，我一定会把交易内容从他嘴里套出来。」一切都是为了任务，而不是为了眼前的这个男人。  
Eggsy催眠自己。

「等你的消息，我们两周后见。」Harry拍了一下Eggsy的肩膀，走下飞机，只留下背影。

两周，实在是太遥远了。  
这是从上次重逢后，两人第一次的长时间分离，短短两周显得比失去他的那段时间还漫长。  
-

两周后——

不幸中的大幸！虽然Eggsy认为是自己的演技高超，实际上是因为对方意外的接受了他「纯情boy」的设定，目前除了偶尔被吃豆腐，他甚至都还没和那个变态接过吻。

幸亏刚继承家业的Sam没有父亲干练精明，甚至可以说是很好欺骗（他又怎么会想到一脸青涩的大男孩会是特务机构的卧底），两周前Eggsy只不过是在目标常出没的gay bar假装醉倒，就被对方看上，到现在已经在那栋豪华宅邸有一个自己的房间。

「Merlin.」Sam前脚刚离开宅邸，Galahad Jr. 就马上躲起来联系总部，「目前为止都很顺利。」

「Good.」  
眼镜接收器传出另一头的回应，然而这个赞赏的声音却不是出自驻守Kingsman的光头魔法师。

Eggsy马上就认出那个声音。

「Harry！」

「It’s me. 我们今晚见面，Good luck.」

有人的心脏十分不受控的狂跳。

明明已经隔了一段期间没有听到他的声音，心里却还是在打鼓。  
Eggsy原本以为自己能靠时间和分离来冲淡那份对Harry不该有的心思，可是他克制不了，尽管他千方百计压抑自己，只要再次和Harry接触，一切努力又都会白费。  
大男孩的想法很简单，既然什么都不能做，那就待在他的身边，把一些见不得人的思想藏在心底。  
但Eggsy不肯承认，人总是贪心的，喜欢的人就在眼前，光是看着又怎么会满足。

「Shit shit shit！」

「What？」Merlin的声音突然跳出来。

「Nothing！」作为一个绅士，Eggsy假装自己没有口出秽言（虽然他的语气极度烦躁）。

「Eggsy，Harry已经跟你说了吧？今晚他会以买家的身分过去宅邸，得到重要情报后，你尽量找空隙跟他讨论下一步动作。」

「Copy.」

 

果不其然，当天晚上Sam从外面回来时，带着一个身穿灰色西装的年长男人。

「Hey, sweetie. 这位是我的客人Cardon。」Sam看起来心情很好。

「您好……My name is Brian.」配合他腼腆男孩的设定，Eggsy在和所谓的宾客Cardon——Harry握手的时候露出一个害羞的微笑。

三人在一间华丽的书房里各自坐下。

Sam大致介绍Cardon是个生意人，两人在午餐的时候已经商谈过，交易基本上已经敲定好了，就差验货。

Eggsy并不知道Harry的任务内容，这么听下来，似乎是打算购买Sam的某个商品，基于两人说话的方式十分隐晦，他不禁怀疑这个买卖的合法性。  
他只不过是看过去一眼，男人的视线就像影子一样跟随。

「你的眼睛可真迷人。」Harry看着Eggsy轻轻地叹息，眼神带有一丝侵略性，让后者心跳漏跳一拍。  
Eggsy认为Harry Hart真该拿个奥斯卡影帝，光是一个眼神就魅力爆棚。

Sam似乎不在意自己的情人被陌生人如此……调戏，完全没有表现出任何愠怒，甚至可以说是兴奋的回答：「对吧！」  
或许这个变态是在为自己的眼光感到自豪——这是Eggsy唯一想得到的解释，不然要怎么说明他的反应？

「Brian，去拿我柜子里的红酒，今晚我们要好好庆祝。」Sam在桌上摆好精致的高脚杯。

「庆祝什么？」

「庆祝……交易成功！」Sam笑道。

 

-

Eggsy直到被Harry打横着抱进房间才意识到发生什么事（要不是他太惊慌失措，可能会因为这个公主抱原地爆炸）。

 **Shit.**  
他用一片混乱的脑子重新想了一遍，那两只Kingsman的老狐狸耍了他。难怪目标那么轻易就把自己捡回家，而且从来都没对自己下手，因为大男孩Brian他妈的只是个商品！

从头到尾Gary Eggsy Unwin都拿到错的剧本，他整个卧底任务的身份根本就不是「目标的情人」，而是「目标的商品」。

当时Harry说的「Good luck」曾经让Eggsy心动不已，现在他只觉得特别操蛋。

「Fuck damn Harry！」

「Hey, “ little Brian” .」男人把微微挣扎的大男孩放在床上坐着，「不要说脏话。」

「Fuck you！」  
Eggsy决定顺从自己的意志骂个痛快，这时候谁还是个绅士。  
天知道Sam在他的酒杯里加了什么，他现在全身无力，只剩一张嘴可以虚张声势。  
「你有打算跟我解释现在的情况吗？」

基于Eggsy研究过这栋房子的隔音，他完全不打算再继续伪装身份。

「Take it easy, Eggsy.」Harry用自己年长的优势来压制脾气暴躁的年轻人，「我没有要害你。」  
Harry从西装的口袋里摸出一个小罐子，里面装着一颗白色的小药丸。

「你先吃了这个，我晚点再和你解释。」

「这又是什么？」坦白说Eggsy看到这颗小小的药丸，又想起刚刚被下药的那种无力感，不只是身体方面，还有内心的无助。

「我不知道Sam对你下了哪种药，可能是你不会喜欢的那种……You know，我们的买卖不是那么正经。」Harry倒了一杯水递给Eggsy，有些闪避他的视线， 「Merlin说吃这个至少可以避免你摄入毒品。」

所以这个还不算是解药？  
那他到底得维持这种该死的状态到什么时候？

他伸手去接那杯水，结果平时空有一身蛮力的Galahad Jr. 现在浑身使不上力，刚接住就全洒在自己身上：「Shit……I can't hold it.」

水在Eggsy的深蓝色衬衫上面晕开。  
这不是他平时的穿衣风格，但为了符合Sam的喜好（现在他也不确定到底是为了配合谁），Eggsy咬牙告别Kingsman的防弹西装和他最爱的混混装扮。

「Oh, 是我想的不够周到。」绅士重新倒了一杯水，走近坐在床上的可怜虫，盯着那片因为水而紧贴皮肤的衣服，悄悄的勾勒出大男孩腹肌的形状。

Harry手抚上Eggsy的脖子，让他头稍微后仰，「Open your mouth.」

男人的动作很温柔，把药轻轻放进Eggsy嘴里，「我喂你喝水。」  
他把杯子抵在对方看起来很好吻的嘴唇上，慢慢的让水流进去。  
Eggsy长这么大没有被别人这样伺候，有些战战兢兢，甚至因为太紧张，一直有水从他不受控的嘴角溜出，一路爬到锁骨。

不知道是不是房间营造出来的气氛本来就如此暧昧，Eggsy觉得Harry这样对他可以说是很……色情。

「Enough.」  
他举起手推开水杯，虽然这样有些失礼，但总比突然对着Harry贴心的举动起反应还要有礼貌。  
他不想知道Harry对他这种心思会有什么反应。

「Alright. 你的衣服都湿了，要不要换件衣服？」 Harry一边脱下自己的西装外套一边问，「你需要帮忙吗？」

「不用！」  
自己暗恋的人一边脱衣服、一边说要帮自己脱衣服？这他妈太刺激了，恕我拒绝。  
Eggsy怕自己到时候会失控，他的脸现在大概已经红得像颗番茄。

他的眼睛死死黏在那个叫做Harry Hart的男人身上，看着对方摘下眼镜，露出左眼的伤疤。  
原本快要着火的脑袋一瞬间冷却下来，只留下叹息。

「Harry.」他轻声叫道。

「什么事？」

「I miss you.」I miss you very much.

「I……I know. 」Harry给他一个浅浅的微笑。

两人都知道对方说的不是指这短短两个礼拜，但不需要真的说出来。就好像Eggsy自以为把感情藏得很好，Harry也能从他的眼神看出端倪。

「Umm……我要去洗个澡。」Harry移开视线，「你还有哪里不舒服记得叫我。」

这个男人一说完话就立刻以逃跑的速度走进浴室，仿佛上一秒差点脱口而出「I miss you, too」的人不是他。

Eggsy又再次看着他的背影。

这时大男孩终于能把衣服换下来了，湿掉的衬衫贴在身上真的很不舒服。他叹了一口气，伸手解开那些恼人的扣子。  
就连平常（不是全身无力的状态）Eggsy都无法顺利的把那些该死的小东西扣好或解开，所以当他终于奋斗完成已是5分钟后，直接赤裸着上身瘫倒在床上。

毫无预警的，就在他刚放松下来的瞬间，他突然感觉到有股和冰凉的空气相反的热度，像爆炸般从身体深处直往外冲。  
他差点尖叫出声。那种感觉太难形容了，几乎刺激到让他没办法顺利地换气。  
**What the fuck！**  
这他妈是什么！  
灼热的的温度像一条小蛇在身体里四处游荡，把他原本的肤色染上一层淡淡的红。

Eggsy敢保证，他被下的药绝对是Harry说的「你不会喜欢的那种」，但他视线开始迷蒙，也无暇再继续思考。

＿tbc.


	2. 缺口

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「Oh god.」Harry紧紧抱住仿佛下一秒就有泪珠要从眼眶里掉出来的大男孩。 「I’m here.」  
> I’m here. 这句话对Eggsy来说，比爱更踏实，也比爱来得重要，可以填满心里的那个缺口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一辆没有开到最后的车

-

深蓝色衬衫掉在地上，而床上的人裸露着爬满粉色的上身蜷缩成一团。  
——Harry刚踏出浴室看到的便是这副景象。

要说Harry没有想过会发生这种情况那肯定是假的，但在10分钟前大男孩除了四肢无力便没其他症状，让他放松了警戒。  
谁知道药效现在才开始「正式」发作。

「Eggsy？」他出声询问，「Are you okay？」

「I’m fucking awesome！」  
下半身的反应让Eggsy很难受，脑袋曾不停闪过自己动手解决的想法，但一想到Harry随时会从浴室里出来撞见这尴尬的情景，他始终无法克服心理障碍。  
现在好极了，给他下春药的帮凶穿着酒红色的浴袍走出来了。

他恨不得让Harry回浴室继续洗澡，被人看见这种模样，他还真想一头撞死在墙上。 （喔，可是他没力气。）

「Get out of here！」Eggsy尽全力的朝站在一旁的Harry吼过去，不过现在的他就像是只小猫，完全没有杀伤力。

「I can’t.」平常那个善解人意的绅士面有难色，「我今晚不能离开这个房间，Sam会起疑的。」

「那你他妈为什么……！」  
Eggsy努力地想从床上爬起来，但牵扯到的每一条神经都在跟他抗议，尤其是趴着的姿势容易摩擦到他很不妙的身体。  
「Uh、uh……」  
Gary Eggsy Unwin发誓，他不知道自己会发出这种声音。

虽然Eggsy迷恋和他同为Galahad的搭档，但他现在的确不想让那个男人继续待在自己身边——这种时候、这个情况看见那个男人，只会让他更接近失控边缘。  
Eggay在这个时候突然深有所感，男人果真是靠下半身思考的动物，Harry穿着那件露出胸膛的浴袍让他超有感觉。

他受够了！  
到底为什么不在一开始就套好剧本，他就不用亲自中一次这该死的药。  
幸好委屈的大男孩被那好死不死的呻吟挡住了问题，不然就会得到他一向恋慕的老师无厘头的回答——仅仅只是的鬼使神差一个念头。

「Fine.」大男孩开始自暴自弃，眼睛直视着那个名为Harry Hart的男人，充满挑衅意味：「你要在那边看着我自己解决吗？」  
说完还颤抖着手去解开自己的裤头。  
Eggsy以为这或许能把Harry吓走或是恶心走，反正只要不出现在他眼前，对他来说都算是一种解脱。

他没有想到的是，Harry眼神暗了暗，反而走向半赤裸的自己。

「What？」年轻人的自尊心高，绝不承认自己不只因无力而颤抖。

独眼男人一边温柔地把Eggsy脸上的眼镜取下，一边从脑中的一百种借口里，随便挑了一个来合理占有眼前的男孩——同时也是他最爱的人。

「I can’t leave, but I can help you.」  
-

  
Eggsy的腰被抬了起来。  
Harry正在脱下他的裤子，包括那件被液体濡湿的黑色内裤。

「Wait、」Eggsy完全没有进入状况，被吓得瞪大眼睛，「你在做什么！」

「帮你解决。」就好像在说一件再平凡不过的事情，Harry说完便把人抱起来，让他坐在自己的腿中间。

Eggsy现在就像个玩偶，任人摆布也无力反抗，浑身赤裸的被圈在怀里，脸上一片潮红。 What the hell？这也太刺激了。

他背对着Harry坐着，虽然看不到对方的表情，不过他能感觉到有东西顶着自己的臀部。

什么情况？  
大男孩下意识的挪动屁股，想远离那个不知名的东西，又因为被后面的人环住腰动不了，最后变成轻轻地磨蹭了那个东西。

「Don’t move, my boy.」

Eggsy听见Harry带有警告意味的声音在耳边响起，脑子嗡地一声，更加混乱。  
天啊，他大概知道后面那个变得更硬的东西是什么了。

大男孩倒吸了一口气，他感觉到Harry的手包裹住他滚烫的性器，上下撸动，连手上枪茧擦过的触感都感受得一清二楚。  
「Um…um………」  
被放置已久的身体终于得到抚慰，Eggsy仰着脖子喘息，眼神迷离。

男人把头埋在他肩窝，在脖颈处落下重重的吻，又吮出一点一点的红印。男人被怀里的人发出来的声音惹得也不好受，只得趁对方朦胧间挺腰磨蹭，手上的动作也渐渐加快。

Eggsy的身体突然紧绷起来，呼吸也开始紊乱，却迟迟不敢放松。  
「不用忍耐。」Harry对他说，「我本来就是在帮你。」  
得到许可后，大男孩弓起背，呻吟着释放出来，脑袋一片空白的瘫软在男人身上，耳边响起男人有磁性的声音：「Well done.」

  
Eggsy一瞬间想不起来为什么会变成这种情况，但既然他没什么损失又比较像赚到，实在是不想浪费这大好机会。  
「Harry…I wanna kiss you.」

Harry看见对方转头索吻，怀疑这是药效导致Eggsy神智不清，可是他拒绝不了那双无辜的眼睛，只能低下头去吻大男孩迫不及待的嘴唇。

Eggsy在接吻方面毫无技巧可言，虽然曾经被Tilde嫌弃过，也依然毫无长进，只会急切的啃咬，不懂浪漫。  
当他被Harry委婉推开的时候，有一瞬间是懵的，他不知道绅士在性爱上也注重细节。

「你真的会接吻吗？」Harry把人又换了姿势，直接让Eggsy骑在自己身上，让两人能面对面看见对方的脸。  
Eggsy不敢直视Harry，手也不知道该往哪放，就先抓着对方的腰线（毕竟才刚被嫌弃吻技太糟），却不小心看见浴袍底下撑起的帐篷。

一个念头像是闪电劈进Eggsy的脑袋，手不安份的解开男人浴袍的绑带，里面果真什么也没穿。他试着用自己糟糕的身体扳回一城。

Harry似乎也没预料到他的主动，动作一顿，就这么放任大男孩用灵活的手指握住自己的分身。  
虽然Eggsy在「这方面」也是第一次，但他从男人低声的叹息来判断，自己算是天赋异禀。

Harry从对方光裸的胸膛开始亲吻，经过锁骨，一路留下淡红色的印记，像点燃一根根蜡烛般的虔诚。  
男人低声道：「Look at me.」  
他抓住Eggsy胡乱点火的手，让它们环住自己的脖子。  
那双比蝴蝶还好看的眼睛望了过来，眼神充满疑惑，下一秒Eggsy就知道Harry要做什么了——给他上一堂接吻课程。  
大男孩的学习能力很好，一点就通，很快就和Harry的唇舌纠缠在一起，投入得不分彼此、也无法分开。 Eggsy几乎是坐在男人身上，被吻得像是溺水般无法顺畅的呼吸。

Harry感觉到大男孩又起了反应，而自己的忍耐也快到了临界点，忍不住顺着Eggsy的背部线条移动，大手在那有弹性的臀瓣上揉捏。

「！」Eggsy现在才发现情况非常不妙。

前戏该做的几乎都做了，就算从来没和男人做过，他也该知道接下来会发生什么事。虽然他的身体很渴望被Harry触碰，并且还想要更多，但他本人还有个心理障碍得铲除。

他非常破坏气氛的推开Harry：「……你现在是要上我吗？」

Harry看着他，反而问：「你想停在这里吗？」

「Shit.」大男孩涨红了脸，「你真的……要做到这一步？仅仅只是帮忙？」  
Eggsy可没有忘记年长自己一轮的男人为什么会和自己搞在一起。他喜欢Harry，但不代表他愿意随便和男人睡，他可不想隔天起床发现自己依然是独自一人。

Harry Hart叹了口气，收紧了怀中的人。  
「你为什么总是这么迟钝？」他又亲了一次Eggsy，「绅士只亲吻自己爱的人。」

今夜还很漫长。

  
-

  
Gary Eggsy Unwin可以说是被Harry给骗上床，最后心甘情愿的把自己的第一次交出去。

性事过后他停止运转的大脑突然清醒，明明身体已经累到没有力气，却还是硬撑着不肯让上下眼皮合上。  
男人的怀抱实在是太令人依恋，他想留住这种温存，因此又往Harry那边靠过去，额头抵着对方结实的胸膛。  
两人皆浑身赤裸，但这些亲密的举动没有丝毫色情的意味。

「Holy shit.」  
大男孩小声的骂了一句。  
「我原本以为我会是上面那个。」

Harry忍俊不禁：「你的确是啊。」  
英国男人就是这么幽默。

Eggsy一时恼羞，抬头瞪他：「我是说我想操你！……在这之前是这么想。」

「Oh？」Harry笑着揉了揉大男孩的头发，「为什么改变主意了？」

Harry Hart年轻的爱人决定不回答这个问题，尽管答案显而易见——他愿意为这个性感的男人付出一切。  
于是他给了一阵沉默。

  
「You know, 我之前都差点要和Tilde结婚了。」正当Harry以为Eggsy已经睡着时，他又开口说道。

「I know. 」  
在寂静的夜里， 男人温柔的嗓音让Eggsy感到很安心。

「我那时候真的很爱她……我爱过她。」  
当时Harry刚从这个世界消失，他实在是太需要有地方发泄情绪，来弥补失去Harry的空缺。  
「Tilde和我搬到你家同居，一开始还没有什么感觉，但我后来却越来越想念你，因为到处都有你的影子……」  
「所以当我知道你还活着的时候，我高兴坏了。」

但大男孩有多高兴，就该有多难过——那个时候Harry忘了他是谁。

「然后，」Eggsy皱了皱眉头，「我认识了一个年轻的蝴蝶博士，他的眼神很清澈，完全没有任何世故。」那是他第一次看见Harry有那种眼神，那种对梦想的热爱，还有一般人该有的脆弱。  
他还是不够了解他。

「我虽然喜欢那个蝴蝶博士，可是我更想你。」  
大概就是在那个时候，大男孩发现他过于依赖Harry，以至于这段搭档的感情变了质，从单纯的仰慕，变成情有独钟。  
那个男人几乎让他重获新生，让他从一片灰烬里蜕变成凤凰。若这条命和这颗心全都给那个男人也无所谓，前提是他必须在自己身边。  
「I miss you so much.」

「Oh god.」Harry紧紧抱住仿佛下一秒就有泪珠要从眼眶里掉出来的大男孩。 「I’m here.」  
I’m here. 这句话对Eggsy来说，比爱更踏实，也比爱来得重要，可以填满心里的那个缺口。

「你知道吗，如果和Tilde结婚，我可以被封为亲王。」他说，「我不是要埋怨你或是和你炫耀……我只是想让你知道，我选了你。」  
所以他不愿意离开Kingsman，那个属于他们的地方。

  
**「不管什么情况，我的选择都是你。」**

 

-

晨光在年轻的Galahad脸上撒野，让他睁开了眼睛。

「Good morning.」  
Harry从浴室里走出来，看来是刚洗漱完毕。

「早。」Eggsy伸了个懒腰。

「身体还好吗？」绅士体贴的问。

Eggsy这才发现男人已经替他收拾好昨晚翻云覆雨的痕迹，不过光是想到那时发生的事就让他脸上爬满红晕。  
「我他妈屁股痛死了。」他小声骂道。

「那你先不要乱动，等等Merlin会来接你。」

「接我？」

「我可不只买你一晚，Babe.」Harry一边换上他的西装三件套，一边说：「Merlin会假装是我的司机把你接回去。」

这么一说，倒是提醒了他还有帐还没算。  
「对了，你还没跟我解释呢。」

「解释？」年长的男人演技还不错，一副刚想起来的样子，「你是说为什么骗你吗？」

他一脸义正严词：「但凡你蜜罐任务的表现再好一点，我们就不用这么做了。」

「What？」

「我们原本想从Sam的贴身女秘书身上套到情报，可惜诱惑并非你的强项，我又不符合年轻女性的喜好。你也知道Kingsman最近人力吃紧，Merlin只好采用Plan B。」

「你们是觉得我不能接受，所以不跟我说？」

「……不，我们只是想让你的演技更加逼真，不然骗不过目标。两周前，我就开始接触Sam了。我假意要投资他的公司，并透漏想地下交易的意愿，慢慢取得他的信任，让他觉得我和他站在同一阵线。」  
Harry实在是很会掐住Eggsy的弱点，他算准大男孩狠不下心揍他，才敢把瞒着他的部分全部抖出来。  
「昨天的买卖就是让他相信我的关键。」

「Wait.」Eggsy一方面有些不爽，一方面很是疑惑，「就算他会在酒吧里找到我也是你安排的，你要怎么确定他不会对我出手？他随时可以对我下药，想干什么就干什么。」

「Oh sweetie.」  
Harry走过来低头轻吻他的额头，在他耳边说：「我跟他说我喜欢 **处的** 。」

大男孩又再次涨红了脸。  
「Fuck you！」

 

_tbc.


	3. 伤疤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 独处后人总算能用清醒过头的大脑思考，思考那些在床上被抛到脑后的现实。直白的现实。  
> 自己会喜欢上Harry可以说是情有可原，从各方面来说那个男人极具魅力，再加上对他人生的影响，所有感情看起来都是那么合理。  
> 那Harry呢？ Harry是怎么想的？
> 
> 他的心碎了又碎，但距离麻痹还很遥远，所以只剩折磨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是关于两人的心理活动，Eggsy只是心里非常不安才会忽思乱想，但我们的Harry并不渣，也没有打算渣，只是他目前让Eggsy很没有安全感。

Eggsy蒙着眼睛被Merlin带上车的时候，两人一句话都没有说。  
一方面是因为要表现出Eggsy并非出于自愿，另一方面是他们各有心事。

  
**Oh god.**

Merlin原本以为Eggsy看见自己的第一反应会是抱怨这场骗局，像往常一样直话直说、大闹一场。没想到进到房间第一眼会看到一丝不挂的大男孩坐在床上沉默不语，裸露出来的皮肤布满红痕——Merlin该庆幸自己有帮他带干净的衣物吗？  
眼前的景象代表着什么不言而喻。  
他还宁愿对方用枪指着自己。

而当事人Eggsy一点也不想对Merlin解释，他觉得自己需要一点时间……连他自己都有数不清的疑问想让Harry一一解答。  
自Harry踏出房间后，他的思绪就一直绕不开那个打死的结。

害怕成了他的唯一本能。

独处后人总算能用清醒过头的大脑思考，思考那些在床上被抛到脑后的现实。直白的现实。  
自己会喜欢上Harry可以说是情有可原，从各方面来说那个男人极具魅力，再加上对他人生的影响，所有感情看起来都是那么合理。  
那Harry呢？ Harry是怎么想的？  
是从什么时候、又为什么会喜欢他？  
天啊，又是为了任务说了谎吗？

Dame！ Stop thinking, Okay？

他无法依照自己的意志把这些乱七八糟的想法给排除掉，像打结的绳索，越扯缠得越紧，记忆难免又回溯到那个他永生难忘的场景。

  
那是Eggsy再次见到活生生的Harry Hart的时候，那一瞬间他还以为眼前的男人只是另一种形式的幻觉，但他还是情不自禁的喊出前任Galahad的名字。  
直到被Statesman告知Harry失忆了，大男孩才终于回神——原来Harry真的还活着。但他一时之间不知道该做什么反应。他许了一个不可能完成的愿望，却突然实现了（复活一个已逝之人），任何一个正常人都会感到震惊，Eggsy甚至高兴到还分不出这到底是梦还是现实。  
人人都说梦会反映出自己在现实殷切的盼望，那么他做过太多哭着醒来的美梦。  
要不是Merlin也欣喜万分， Eggsy都要以为自己疯了。

失忆的Harry少了锐气，依然倔强，不过更好沟通。虽然年轻的Harry Hart的确很讨Eggsy喜欢，但他什么都不记得了，包括和大男孩相处的点滴。

是什么让心这么痛？  
Eggsy爱上他的导师了。

现在两个Galahad有了更进一层的关系，明明是Eggsy日思夜想的愿望，反倒让他心里恐慌了起来、眼神黯淡，丝毫不像平常那个活泼的大男孩。  
Harry每次离开他身边都耗尽了他所有的安全感，让他越来越害怕失去对方。  
他想起Harry昨晚没有直接说出「I love you」。  
或许爱是过于沉重的承诺，Harry不想给，或是给不起。

 

车子驶向一栋偏僻的老别墅，这大概是Kingsman在上次爆炸中仅剩的避难所之一。

Eggsy早就解开眼罩，没心情赞叹房子的华丽雕刻，他听见Merlin自言自语——八成是在联系年长的Galahad。

**「Harry, we need to talk.」**

-

年长的Galahad刚结束和Mr.Blue的应酬，一踏进那栋别墅，就被认识十年之久的光头好友给拦住。  
他原本想先去看看他的大男孩。

Merlin盯着Harry一言不发，神情复杂。

「Excuse me？」Harry看得出来他有话想说。

「我说过要和你谈 **私事** 。」Merlin把他带进书房，确认过Eggsy在自己的房间里待着之后，才叹了一口气。

「你和他睡过了？」  
单刀直入。  
非常像光头魔法师的风格。

Harry低着头，身体陷入柔软的沙发椅中，从鼻腔里发出一个单音。  
「嗯。」  
这种感觉就像明知故犯的孩子闯祸后被大人训话，Harry尽可能的摆脱这种诡异的氛围。  
和Eggsy上床就像是诱拐未成年（看上去简直就是犯罪），又或许爱上大男孩本身就是在以身犯险。  
虽然「爱」是本能，但爱也是一种束缚。他将使Eggsy的青春为他流逝——而他不确定大男孩未来会不会因此悔恨。

「Listen. 或许作为一个同事我不该插手管这件事，但身为你的老朋友，我有必要跟你说清楚。」Merlin难得在任务以外的事上严肃，而Harry也不是不懂事的孩子，自然有做好心理准备，洗耳恭听。

「首先撇开你和他的年龄差距不说，再撇除那孩子的父亲Lee是为了救你而死，还有你身为他的导师的事情……」  
God，他们的关系怎么这么复杂？  
「……Kingsman的重建工作繁多，我没来得及照顾他的状况，但是他病了，你知道吗？」

「他怎么了？」Harry的背瞬间挺直，就差整个人从椅子上弹起来。

「I mean……心理方面的病。」Merlin的眼神闪烁，似乎难以启齿，「你可能没发现，不过那也是因为他最近总算变开朗了……从你回来之后。」

Roxy是唯一能和Eggsy提起Harry Hart的人，而现在连她也不在了，Eggsy再也没有办法忍受眼睁睁看着身边的人死去。  
先前Merlin在Poppy Land的疯狂举动，要不是Harry在他身边，他恐怕会当场崩溃。  
他的心碎了又碎，但距离麻痹还很遥远，所以只剩折磨。

Harry又把背嵌进椅背，拔下眼镜揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，Eggsy的一切都令他心疼又头痛。  
「我大概知道他为什么这样……」

「但没有人告诉过你他具体的情况吧？」  
因为Kingsman只剩下三个幸存者，其中的两人都是当事者。  
「他简直病态的在想你。他把整个人都活成了你的样子，但就是死都不肯捡起你用过的武器！该死，你就像是诅咒烙印在他心里。」

早上看见Eggsy无神的眼睛，让Merlin想起Harry刚离开的那阵子。那时大男孩没办法接受男人已死的事实，也完全不习惯接任Galahad的工作，他当时的女友Princess Tilde再怎么安慰都没有用。  
从一开始事情就不太对劲，后来Eggsy在他的导师回来后就离开了Tilde，一切都变得明朗起来。  
Merlin一向观察入微。

虽然他很不想这么猜测，但很明显那个男孩对他的导师不仅仅只是恋慕的感情，要是Harry再次离开他身边，目前Kingsman最有战斗力的特务恐怕就会失去专业的工作能力——Harry Hart是Gawin Eggsy Unwin的解药兼毒药。  
身为骑士们的魔法师，他可不能让不利于任务的情况发生，特别是在这种人员短缺的特殊时刻。

  
「你得好好处理这件事。」他也不愿如此不近人情，但攸关任务，凡事皆得公办：「看你是要趁早离开他，还是稳定下来。你拖得越久，他就会被伤得更深。」

「我了解。」  
把自己缩进椅子里的男人开口道：「我会去跟他谈谈。」  
但不是今天，男人心想。  
他想等任务结束，两人都足够冷静，也不被外务干扰。

「Harry，我知道你也很害怕，虽然我不了解你们具体的情况，但你必须坚强起来。」

「I know.」

Merlin起身走到门边，尽量不让好友觉得尴尬，所以又切换回工作模式。  
「上次跟你说的事情你再考虑一下吧，最近学员们的表现已经让我心里有底了，很快就能选出新的Percival和Gawain。」  
在Kingsman的重建期间，总部一直没有停止招募新的骑士，至于Launcelot，再给Eggsy一些时间适应吧，这是他唯一能帮上忙的事（他自知无法介入Galahad们的感情）。

「Harry, please. 不管是为了那个男孩还是你自己， **做出对的决定** 。」

-  
洗过澡后，男人才走到Eggsy房间门口，但是他始终无法伸出手去敲门。

他思考过Merlin说的话，才发觉和大男孩比起来，自己实在是太胆小了。  
刻意单身了这么多年，以为自己会平平淡淡过完一生（那份危险的工作除外），结果当遇上了挚爱时，也无法坦然的说放就放，也不知该如何反应才不会把爱变成负担。

  
Eggsy一直不停重复地看墙上的老时钟，未知的等待令他坐立难安，直到听到有人驻足在门外，却迟迟没有下一步的动作，才逼得他下床去查看。  
一打开房门便看见他等待已久的男人站姿标准，正在假装欣赏他门上毫无规律又无趣的木纹。

「Harry？What are you doing？」

老练的特务对自己的情绪控管得当，他终归是长辈，早已学会如何隐藏自己的思绪，不让外表和内在一样踌躇不前。  
况且在看见Eggsy的瞬间就让他的烦恼暂时被抛到脑后。

怎么过了大半辈子，谈起恋爱还是像个年轻人般冲动？

「晚上好。」Harry表现得一点也不尴尬，真心的给他一个他应得的笑容，大男孩实在是等太久了。  
「今天要 **再** 一起睡吗？」

大男孩被这突如其来却美好的问题给惊到了：「要！当然！」  
「我是说，如果你不介意的话。」激动之余，他又补了一句，不想让对方发现自己非常期待，但其实他不存在的小狗尾巴已经暴露了他的心声。

Harry太喜欢这只直率的小狗了。

「我怎么会介意？」男人亲昵的把男孩揽进怀里，嘴唇贴近对方的耳朵，「你的身体还行吗？」

Eggsy提到这件事还是会恼羞：「Shit. Don't mentione it！」

「My boy, language.」Harry只是皱了皱眉头，他总是纵容大男孩不绅士的行为。  
但他还是捏了对方紧致的屁股作为惩罚。

「Ouch！」大男孩一秒变乖巧。

这个轻松的气氛让Eggsy的心终于不再疯了似的尖叫，烦恼和担忧都是多余的。  
他原以为Harry是来告诉他一些坏消息——他早上纠结的那些念头。  
没想到他今晚又能和这个男人同床共枕。

在这段关系里Eggsy沉默地选择被动，因为他太害怕走错任何一步，但这不代表他不勇敢。

「Harry.」他用他那比小狗还无辜的眼睛看向男人。  
「我们现在这样算是什么关系？」

「Maybe…… **Lover** ？」  
Harry低头回望Eggsy殷切的目光。  
「你喜欢这个称呼吗？My little boyfriend？」

「I love it！！！」得到男人的亲口承认，让大男孩高兴坏了。  
「I love you to death！」

Harry被兴奋的「小狗」紧紧抱住，也跟着露出笑容。

在这之前Eggsy其实也没有开口告白过，或许他藏在心里太久，忘了说出来，但是Harry不介意等待。  
因为总会等到他的。

男人用那只还看得见的眼睛望着对方，像是要迷惑大男孩般的低语：  
**「I love you, too.」**

 

也不知道是谁先靠过来的，反正他们又无法控制的亲在一起，难分难舍。  
整个房间充斥两人忽轻忽重的呼吸。

Harry的手托着Eggsy的腰，感觉到对方正在细微的发抖，又在他的嘴角尝到一丝咸味。

「怎么了？」  
他用被对方咬红的嘴唇，轻吻从他眼框滚出的泪水。  
「为什么哭了？」

似乎是男人的温柔刺激到他年轻的爱人，大男孩的眼泪像是被打开了开关，不断的从那双惹人爱的眼睛里涌出。

「这不是在、在做梦吧？」  
Eggsy把头靠在Harry胸前，没办法完整的把话说清楚。

「嗯，这不是梦。」  
Harry低头把下巴靠在Eggsy的头上，动作温柔，但他的视线失焦的盯着天花板的裂缝。

大男孩哭得太乖巧，不像他平时因不甘心而流出的眼泪，就只是不断的抽泣，每一滴从他脸上滑落的泪水都让Harry的心脏被狠狠的刺伤。  
多希望一切都只是梦，那会是场永远不会醒的好梦。  
爱情让人认不出自己原本的模样。

男人喃喃道：「不要哭了，至少不要再为我哭了。」

 

这天晚上，两人什么也没再多说，就只是静静的、静静的拥抱对方。  
因为一旦拥有了对方，就会害怕失去。  
Eggsy是那个溺了水的人，把Harry的臂膀当作浮木抓着不放。  
每个人心里都在盼望明天，因为明天会有新的希望。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结果原本要写小甜饼的任务文，不小心越写越虐，好不容易拉回正轨，看起来却像恋爱脑作用旺盛……  
> 下一章绝对会给个交代！


	4. 结痂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我原本没打算承认……因为这对我们都没有益处，你知道的，我们都是高危险工作，说不定我哪天又得离开你，所以我宁愿你不要继续爱我。但有时候人就是鬼迷心窍，又带有那么一丝丧心病狂。」Harry用手指摩挲Eggsy的脸庞，眼里有些对他的怪罪却又那么温柔：「你让我这半辈子的努力都白费了……」

早晨意外的晚来临，窗外的鸟儿心情极好似的唱着歌。

Eggsy醒来的时候，头还抵着他导师的肩膀。一抬眼就看见Harry睁开的眼睛盯着自己，目光柔和。

「醒了？」

像是相机被调整成另一个模式，一切都像慢动作重播。  
大男孩眨了眨眼睛，像是有千万颗星星同时亮起，那睫毛又似蝴蝶振翅，搔痒人心。  
「Good morning.」

「Morning.」  
Harry宠溺的亲吻Eggsy的额头。  
「醒了就快起床吧，Merlin应该已经在等我们了。」

这是从两人从第一次同眠算起的第九天，Eggsy还是不太习惯每次醒来都能看见Harry像是在欣赏艺术品般盯着自己的睡颜——很难想像这个男人到底看着自己看了多久。  
不知为何Harry还是没有搬到和Eggsy同一间房，所以明明很快又能再见到彼此，Eggsy还是得十分依依不舍地盯着Harry回到他自己房间的背影，只不过多了份心安。

  
十分钟后。  
三个西装笔挺的绅士坐在别墅的大厅，其中头顶发光的那位开口宣布：  
「Sam·Blue有动静了，今晚行动。」

先前Eggsy住在Sam的宅邸时，早已在各个角落偷装了监听器，而拥有高超技术的特工们加上与之默契十足的军师，情报总是会自己找上门来。  
Kingman得知Sam将在今天晚上和黑手党交易，这代表着特工们得准备万全，再去「拜访」一次Mr.Blue。

  
Eggsy当然不放心年长的Galahad独自迎敌——也不知道是谁才不放心谁，反正他自愿让Harry用手铐把他带在身边，当然，只是为了作戏，那种简单的开锁把戏可难不倒Harry手把手教出来的优秀学员。  
他们决定来一招声东击西，Harry负责引开所有人注意，让Eggsy趁机解决掉现场。

  
「Are you ready？」Harry压低声音问。

大男孩飞快的啄了对方的嘴唇：  
「Of course.」

  
这是两人第二次一起贴身搭档。

-

  
再次来到Sam·Blue宅邸的大门前，Eggsy突然意识到这也算是个充满纪念的地方，关于他和Harry。  
初来乍到时他是多么充满自信，对任务的正常进行感到满意；但离开时他几乎回想不起来他是如何被Merlin带走的，那块记忆像是经历了严重磨损，模糊不清。  
不安、忐忑和紧张，当初就是这些情绪占据脑海，他只想着Harry，也就只有对那个男人的记忆格外清晰。

现在大男孩的心态稳定下来了，已经能够直视在此处度过两周的时光，还有那个难忘的夜晚。  
在之前的爆炸中，他失去了一切：住所、朋友、爱犬，还有那些关于Harry的回忆也一并化成灰烬。  
如今Eggsy看见什么都只剩下感叹，隐约有些舍不得这个地方。

他们到的时候Sam看起来特别疲倦，恐怕就是为了和黑手党的买卖忙得昏天暗地，也许他心里还在埋怨为什么Cardon非得选在这个「好日子」的美好午后来打扰他。

「Hey, Cardon. How are you？」  
做这一行的人都很擅长客套（尽管心里肯定在埋汰对方），Sam依旧堆起满脸笑容。

「Awesome.」  
Harry也回以不失礼貌的微笑，毕竟是自己无端来打扰。  
「我来谈下一笔生意，你知道的。」他示意Eggsy走过来，后头还跟着几个新学员假扮成的保镖，「我很喜欢我的新宠物，但如果能给他来个伴就更好了。」

Eggsy顺从地低着头，一副弱不禁风的样子。在Sam眼里他只是个被成功驯服的商品，除了满意，实在看不出有何端倪。  
（如果他认真看，就会发现大男孩的耳尖在听到「宠物」一词的时候红了。）  
Eggsy的演技一直以来都「非常真实」——或许是因为那本来就是他的自然反应。

「Oh，亲爱的朋友，感谢你远道而来，但你来得真不是时候。」  
Sam赔笑道：「我今晚有个重大交易，恐怕抽不出时间和你商谈。」

「距离天黑还有几个小时，」Harry皱眉，装作不知道他们的计画，「至少让我进去坐坐？」

为了任务，他们本就坚持一定要拖住Mr.Blue，而看来没有什么比死缠烂打更有效的方法了。  
小聊了一会儿，Harry确定拖了够久的时间后，他们这群不速之客才表示自己要打道回府了。  
Harry给Eggsy使了个眼色，两人都知道精彩的现在才正要开始。

-

当Sam·Blue谢天谢地终于送走Cardon的时候，马上动身前去宅邸内的秘密交易场所，完全没注意到有人还没离开。

-  
「Galahad Junior, do you copy?」

「What happend, Merlin?」  
收到眼镜里传来Merlin声音的同时，Eggsy正趴在天花板的某个通风口内，看着目标人物和与其勾结的黑帮正在进行交易，他算准时机，准备在双方都放松警戒时送他们一颗亲切的、最新研发出来的电击炸弹，或许还会额外喂几颗Kingsman特制的子弹给一些想救场的漏网之鱼，这样不仅不会伤到被关在玻璃展示柜里的法斗（玻璃是良好的电绝缘体），还能一次解决所有人，一箭双雕。

没错，英国地下黑手党的头儿打算花一亿五千万来买一只法国斗牛犬，这就是今晚的商品。  
 **Are you kidding me！ ？**  
尽管Eggsy对这件事有多不可置信也得敬业地完成任务。

Merlin对他下指令：「另一个Galahad已经在外面包抄其余的黑手党了，你必须稳定住现场，不然会变成一团混乱。」

「Copy.」

Eggsy知道自己不能出错，要是让任何人离开此处，外头的Harry就只会徒增敌手，难保能否全身而退。  
所以他毫不犹豫的朝黑手党首领甩出电击炸弹，不会致死，但能让他昏迷到明天早上——他们还得让他活着进监狱呢。  
Eggsy看着电流从一个人身上爬到另一个人身上，快速的转移，似乎没人料到会有这么一出，买卖的两批人马瞬间反目，还没遭殃的人都拿出藏在腰间的枪互相攻击。

法斗无辜地被枪林弹雨包围，Eggsy惊讶于它竟然有防弹的强化玻璃保护，也不急着去抢救这只让他想起JB的狗。

宅邸内外响起的枪声交错，每一声枪响都像打在Eggsy身上，他的心脏止不住狂跳，就像那些担忧一样，在心里疯狂祈祷Harry能毫发无伤。

  
当现场一片狼藉时，西装仍旧挺立的小绅士抱着饱受惊吓的法斗走出灾难现场，突然发现比他年长的Galahad并没有出现在先前说好的集合地点。

他的心沉了。

「Merlin！」他颤抖着声音：「Where is Harry？」

-

  
「I’m… **fine**.」  
Harry回答Eggsy充满怒火的视线。  
「只是被子弹擦伤而已，没有大碍。」

「Oh？是吗？」对方显然不接受Harry的说词，「那你为什么不敢告诉我？」

以上的对话并不发生在病房里，Eggsy一结束任务，就立刻回到总部质问先一步离开的搭档，那人并没有待在一尘不染的病房里，而是同样一丝不苟的办公室。

Statesman帮忙重建Kingsman的工程已经告一段落，重建于旧址的总部里什么都有，偏偏就缺最高领导者Arthur，所以Eggsy不用向任何人总结报告，回到总部的第一件事就是径自横闯。

Harry捧着一本镶着金边的书坐在沙发椅上，非常符合自己的气质，不过就在五分钟前，怒气冲冲的大男孩连门都没敲，直接闯进Galahad的办公室，破坏了书香气氛。  
自从坦承感情后，两人之间已经很久没有这种剑拔弩张的气氛。

「……我没有不敢告诉你。」

「那你为什么像个孬种躲起来？」

「Eggsy！」Harry纠正他，「注意你的用词。」

「你到现在还是只注意那该死的礼节吗！」  
Eggsy激动地越过书桌揪住Harry的领子，把他按在椅子上，「你都不会……你就不能替我着想吗？」  
大男孩慌乱的声音染上一层哭腔：「你知不知道我有多怕你又突然消失……」  
但他没有失控到让眼泪跌落眼眶，他知道眼前的男人最怕他哭，到最后什么都谈不成。

Harry微微侧了身，让右肩上的枪伤能不被压到。

「Sorry, Eggsy.」  
男人少见的没戴着眼镜，如同与Eggsy共枕的那些夜晚，那道疤赤裸裸的暴露在外。  
「我对你说了谎。」

突如其来的坦白，大男孩只觉耳边有虫子拍动翅膀的嗡嗡作响。这是人在接收到打击时会有的反应。

什么谎？ **哪个** 谎？

他的手紧抓着Harry的衣领，将那永远平整的一丝不苟挤压出皱折。

Eggsy知道Harry有时候不会跟他说实话，如果是为了任务那也无妨，如果是关于……？  
关于两人之间的感情也是谎言吗？  
大男孩实在无法琢磨出男人将开口的内容，一颗心悬挂着，连呼吸都不敢用力。

「What？」他艰难地问。

「你先冷静下来。」男人轻拍他紧绷的背，也不在意被蹂躏的领口，「我早就打算和你谈这件事，但是我一直不敢开口。」

「My boy，我也是会害怕的。」Harry直视Eggsy明显发红的双眼，「我也像你一样害怕失去，害怕忘记你，我还害怕看见那些蝴蝶幻觉……所以我一开始没对你说实话，我怕我陷得太深。现在看来那些都没有用，因为我早就来不及戒掉你了。」

「什么意思？」Eggsy有些不知所措，但他耳边的嗡嗡声已经消失了，也不再颤抖。

男人叹了口气：「还记得我说过我临死前毫无牵挂吗？」

「记得。」在前往Poppy Land的飞机上那次。  
Gosh，Harry能不能不要提到「死」这个字。

「我其实有看到你。」男人补充，「你是我第一个想到的人。」

身为一个Kingsman的专业特工，没有特定对象本就是职业的代价，再加上有了牵挂会不利于工作，Harry Hart原本打算孤独终老一生——直到Eggsy唤醒他失去的记忆。  
爱情或许就是那么回一事，只是紧紧的一个拥抱就让他确信自己再也找不到更温暖的归宿。

「我原本没打算承认……因为这对我们都没有益处，你知道的，我们都是高危险工作，说不定我哪天又得离开你，所以我宁愿你不要继续爱我。但有时候人就是鬼迷心窍，又带有那么一丝丧心病狂。」Harry用手指摩挲Eggsy的脸庞，眼里有些对他的怪罪却又那么温柔：「你让我这半辈子的努力都白费了……」

Harry去地狱走过一遭后——没错，不是天堂，他体悟到人生有很多无法预料的事，拼死活到现在他也想放纵这么一次，尽管赌注是Eggsy的青春。

Eggsy迟迟没有说话，只是咬着下唇似是在思考这些话的涵义。  
现在想想，Harry有给过他后路，但他在不知情的情况下拒绝了，所以现在他无处可逃。

「我是不是很狡猾？」男人苦笑。

Harry一直都知道Eggsy的感情。  
只是他一直不敢跨出那一步。  
现在没有人能全身而退。

大男孩最后想通了。  
「Don’t worry. 我会一直陪着你。」  
并且亲吻那道崎岖的伤疤。

  
-

他们在办公室里做了一次，比任何一次都来得激烈。

考量到外头忙得不可开交，Eggsy一直压着声音呻吟，以至于现在讲话声音暗哑。  
「Damn you, Harry.」

「Language, sweetheart.」

Harry的衣服还算穿得整齐，只有Eggsy光着下半身坐在书桌上，被褪下的裤子还卡在脚踝处。

Eggsy还没从性事里缓过来，两眼没有聚焦，只能勉强望向Harry：「你到底为什么要逃走？」

「因为我又看到幻觉了，而且还是被子弹打醒的。」对方很坦承，指着自己的枪伤：「我怕你想太多，就先叫Merlin不要跟你说。」

「你觉得我心里有比较好受吗？」大男孩蹙眉。

Harry倒是笑了，是无奈的那种：  
「Apparently not.」

他帮Eggsy把身体清乾净，穿好裤子，还是难掩暧昧的气氛。往后恐怕只要进了这间办公室，便会想起今天翻云覆雨的细节，这真令人伤脑筋。

他站起来走到镜子旁重新打好领带，感觉到大男孩从后面紧紧环住自己。

「Harry.」

「Um？」

「你能不能答应当Kingsman的Arthur？」  
Eggsy恳求道。  
「Harry, please. **I can’t lose you again.** 」

  
男人停顿片刻——他不需要思考太久，Merlin早已为了此事与他商量过不下百次，现在他正为了他年轻的爱人做出对的决定。  
「I promise you.」

-

这么做除了能让Eggsy安心外，Harry还有个私心——大男孩不知道怎么学会了撒娇这招，Harry决定再也不能让他接蜜罐任务了。

-

  
门外传来敲门声。

「请进。」Arthur回应。

进门的是 **唯一的** Galahad。  
「Merlin已经下班了，我们也回去吧。」

「我怎么不知道我们这行有『下班』这个词？」男人嘴上是这么说，还是起身穿起西装外套，不禁露出笑容。

两人一同回到他们温暖的新家——前任主人为Sam·Blue的豪华宅邸，已经被重新整修成Harry旧家的格局。

喔，还有一只价值一亿五千万的法斗摇着尾巴出来迎接。

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于给他们一个圆满的结局了！私心的想要让他们幸福，可是我好像也不能保证，所以写到这里就好。每次写的时候心境都不太一样，有时候想HE，过了一段时间后再写又变BE，所以趁自己心情好又有手感的时候写最后一章。拖得有点久，但这是我第一次写这么长篇的同人，能写完已经让我觉得很不可思议了！


End file.
